But I Do
by TheDeep
Summary: When you're angry, you can say a few things you don't mean. A heated argument may cost Stella and Mac their relationship, and maybe something more as well. Based off Tim McGraw's "Highway Don't Care". SMacked One-shot. Rated M for several uses of a few bad words.


**A/N: Hey, it's me with another one-shot. I'm starting to figure they're my strong point, but this one is based off a song. The lyrics in this fic are from "Highway Don't Care" by Tim McGraw feat. Taylor Swift and Keith Urban.**

"_**But I Do"**_

Rain spattered against the windshield of the Avalanche as he drove, windshield wipers on high and four-way emergency lights flashing. He wasn't paying attention, driving way too fast, his knuckles white as both hands gripped the steering wheel. The song on the radio blared loud, Mac registering the song as a perfect description of his situation.

"**The highway don't care if you're alone, but I do, I do!"**

"Damn it," he cursed, eyes falling from the road for a moment before they returned to the path in front of him.

"**The highway won't dry your tears,**

**The highway don't need you here,**

**The highway don't care if you're coming home, but I do, I do!"**

_**~ Earlier ~**_

"Really, I don't give a damn right now, Stella!" Mac growled.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? If you don't care, get out! What do I need from you then?" Stella snapped angrily.

"I don't know! Apparently it doesn't matter anymore! What the hell do I know or care for according to you, huh?" With that, he turned on his heels and stormed out of her place, letting the door slam behind him.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Stella yelled after him, temper still cooking on high.

She watched out the window as the taillights of his Avalanche sped off down the street. "He'll get himself killed driving like that!" she muttered with a growl.

"**The highway don't care,**

**The highway don't care,**

**The highway don't care! But I do, I do!"**

His phone rang from the passenger seat and he shot a regret-filled glance at the caller ID. It was Stella.

He shook his head, looking back to the road and still trying to fight back tears and emotions. "What the hell does she want now?" he growled half-heartedly, trying to steel his mind against wanting to answer her phone call. "I thought she said it was over! End of conversation!"

It had taken her only a few minutes before the tears came and she realized how harsh they'd been. "Oh, Mac…What did we do?"

She reached a shaky hand for her cellphone, remembering how fast he'd been driving when he'd pulled out. She couldn't let him get in to a car accident that may cost him his life when what they'd said was as harsh and untrue as it was.

She listened as the phone rang, praying he would pick up, praying he'd be able to forgive, slow down, and be willing to try again with her.

"**I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast**

**You're trying not to think about what went wrong**

**Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'**

**You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turned on the radio**

**And the song goes,**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, baby!"**

He shook his head, still trying to fight off the feelings. He finally reached for his phone on the passenger seat, sliding a finger across the screen to answer the call.

"_What do you want now?" _he asked as an answer to the call, knowing it was Stella.

"_I want you to slow down! I saw how fast you were driving when you left! You're going to get yourself killed!"_ Stella's answer was pleading.

He sighed and shook his head. _"What does it matter to you anymore? I thought you said it was over!"_

"_Mac! Have sense! Listen to yourself! I realize now that we were way too harsh! Please, Mac! Slow down! I don't want for you to hurt yourself!" _Stella pleaded with him again.

He was about to reply when he saw the red light just in front and the car riding through the intersection.

"**You're trying not to let the first tear fall out,**

**Trying not to think about turning around,**

**Trying not to get lost in sound but that song is always on,**

**So you sing along,**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby,**

**I can't live without I can't live without you baby, baby,**

**The highway won't hold you tonight,**

**The highway don't know you're alive,**

**The highway don't care if you're all alone, but I do, I do!"**

"MAC!" Stella yelled in to the phone. There was a sickening sound of metal on metal as two cars collided and she almost dropped her cell in her haste to put Mac on hold and call 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_This is Detective Stella Bonasera, I think someone just wrecked! Detective Taylor was involved! You need to send an ambulance and units out there now!"_ Stella rushed, already grabbing her own set of keys. She knew Mac would've been heading home and she knew what route he probably used.

"_I'm sending units now, Detective Bonasera."_ It was the last thing Stella heard before she slammed the "end call" button on her phone and raced out to her car. She got in and raced out after Mac.

_**~ Later… ~**_

"Stella, what happened?" Don asked as he watched Stella pace in front of him in the hallway of Trinity General.

"We got in to a fight and…we said a few things…he left and I know he was driving way too fast…he must not have hit the brakes fast enough," Stella said distractedly. Her mind was on their argument and the song she'd heard in the background blaring from the radio of the Avalanche when Mac had answered.

"**The highway won't dry your tears,**

**The highway don't need you here,**

**The highway don't care if you're coming home, but I do, I do!"**

She'd stayed with him all night, holding one of his hands in hers and just looking at him. She'd fought off the tears for about an hour before she couldn't stop herself any longer.

Now, sitting at his side and praying he'd be ok, the song came back on her mind and she immediately jumped to the chorus.

"I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, baby. The highway won't hold you tonight, The highway don't know you're alive, The highway don't care if you're all alone, But I do, I do.

The highway won't dry your tears, The highway don't need you here, The highway don't care if you're coming home, But I do, I do."

She sighed softly, shaking her head and feeling another tear start to slide down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry…I never wanted this to happen," she murmured, looking back at him. "Mac…the highway didn't need you, still doesn't care, but I do, I do care. And I need you to stay here with me, please. Don't give up on me now."

"**The highway don't care,**

**The highway don't care,**

**The highway don't care, but I do, I do!"**

"Stell?"

Stella looked up, relief filling her eyes when she saw him looking back at her. He sounded slightly confused. Whether that was from the crash or her being there, she wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah, I'm here, Mac," she said softly with a slight smile.

He smiled just slightly in return. "You sing beautifully, Stell," he said.

Stella smiled a little more and a bit of a laugh escaped her lips. "You heard that?"

Mac smiled softly. "Of course I did," he said.

Stella finally broke in to an all-out smile. "The highway don't care," she started singing softly again.

Mac smiled a little more as well. "But I do, I do," he said.

Stella looked back at him, her smile softening. "I'm so sorry…for everything we said."

He shook his head a bit. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm sorry…sorry for all of it."

"**The highway won't hold you tonight,**

**The highway don't know you're alive,**

**The highway don't care if you're all alone."**

**Note: **The song's not mine, but it is one of my favorites. Thanks for reading you all! Hope you liked and I hope I did the song justice.


End file.
